


Not necessarily Hopeless

by Gaming_Wanderer (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Government Intervention [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Analysis, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Background Case, Brother Feels, Character Development, Character Study, Class Differences, Class Issues, Developing Friendships, Discrimination, Dorms, Escape, Family Dynamics, Gen, Government Agencies, Headaches & Migraines, High School, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, POV Hinata Hajime, Paranoia, Protective Parents, Relationship Study, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Students, Teenagers, Tired Hinata Hajime, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Gaming_Wanderer
Summary: The growing number of missing person reports point the Police towards Hope's Peak Academy.Due to the delicate situation of the case, the PSIA assigned a number of its talented AND/OR trusted agents to investigate and gather information within the academic institution. It was a strike of good luck when said school opened its latest Department:the Reserve Course.Suddenly transferring schools for his uncle's work, Hinata Hajime will explore his new surrounding while helping the shy Ultimate Gamer.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Natsumi & Sato, Nanami Chiaki & Everyone
Series: Government Intervention [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the games or read the books, but I watched the anime. I'm definitely going to try researching the universe because I want to exploring the dynamics of the school, the students, the curriculum and other matters. You know, all the little stuff.
> 
> Hajime will act different since he has a different family background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime keeps his thoughts to himself, aware he won't be able to change anything and anyone with his opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Established initial student population size.  
> \- Laid out chekov's gun (somewhere).  
> \- Crafted motive for having the government clash against the school  
> \- Introduced responsible individuals  
> \- Slowly letting the essential characters out

'Now that I think about it, where is the old man going to get the money?' The high school student with spiky brown hair mused, standing in line as the proctors assign each individual to a chair. If Hinata Hajime were younger, he would be acting like the rest of the anxious applicants around him.

**However**

Getting disowned by his biological parents ~~due to the lack of talent~~ changed his entire perspective. Surprisingly, instead of developing an intense hatred for talent (considering his previous Hope's Peak obsession), Hajime has grown somewhat... apathetic to any topic relating to his past interests, the majority of it about Hope's Peak Academy.

'Whatever. I'll ask him later.' Hajime sighs, adjusting his jacket. Other than the fact his guardian gave him three days to study for this test, a small part of him hopes he doesn't qualify so he can continue his life studying in Kodaka High school. His parents made it very clear he isn't qualified to enter Hope's Peak, and he's come to terms with that.

"Hinata Hajime. Sit over there."

The proctor calls out, requesting the teen to move along. Hajime relents and sits near the window, counting the chairs as he goes along. **300 seats.** They're the last batch of applicants  . According to his uncle, there is an estimate of 10,000 students applying for the Reserve Course department.  Sadly, the school will only be accepting 1,500 students overall.  _That means every grade level would have 6 sections, each with around 22-23 students._

'Knowing this school's reputation, we aren't safe from expulsion..' Hajime grimaced at the thought, waiting for everyone to take their seats. His uncle said the test would be a piece of cake, but he previously heard many students taking cram school just for this one exam.

'If the school needs money, why would it be selective?' Hajime wondered, raising his hand to rest it near his chin. _Everyone around him treats this as if it's an entrance exam to some university._ Based on his uncle's booklet, the test only consists of English, Grammar, Mathematics, Science, History, Abstract Reasoning, and Logic. The booklet stated the staff wanted to evaluate and determine if there's an Ultimate among the list of applicants.

'But why take the exam and pay a million yen when you can prove yourself to an Ultimate Scout and get in for free?' Hajime is tempted to take off his jacket, finding the room warm despite the air conditioning. Having read the brochure, Hajime firmly believes the money used to pay the tuition fee per semester in the Reserve Course can be better used by going to a prestigious private university. 'Maybe this is a ploy to get people entering?'

"Here." A green-haired female called out, hitting his ahoge with the booklet.

"Thanks." Hajime looked up to accept the booklet, pausing midway when he stared at the thick test booklet.

*thunk*

'What the hell?!' Resting the booklet on his table, Hajime felt a bead of sweat somehow form and slid down the side of his face. Hajime carefully flipped the edge of the booklet while the proctor discussed the rules. 'More than a hundred pages? Please tell me this is double-space, one column.'

"You may now open your booklet." The proctor, a foreigner with how much he's struggling to speak Japanese, ordered the applicants. Hajime tore off the Hope's Peak seal, turning to see the first page.

'Fuck!' Hajime internally curses, checking the last page of the booklet to see it has 400 pages. What's worse, it has two columns and uses single-space! Hajime grabbed the pen given to them at the entrance, clicking it to reveal its edge. 'I need more than 5 hours for this!'

* * *

Finally finished with the hellish entrance exam, the last batch exited the meeting room with hungry stomachs and blurry eyes. There were no breaks during the exam in fear of cheating, yet the school didn't consider setting a vending machine or a food stand within the vicinity. Maybe they did, but the resources have long been exhausted from the previous testing dates.

'Why would they tour hungry and tired applicants?' Hajime pondered, squinting at the officials sporting broad smiles. He knew they were Ultimates judging from the growing crowd around them, but he didn't know what talent they had. 'They must be the tour guides for the Main campus...'

'As if I'll be going in there. Now where's the old man?' Hajime turned away, walking down the hallway with the rest of the busybodies. He could use the elevator to head downstairs since they're on the top floor, but he doesn't want to encounter anyone he knows while in a cramped space.

'Walk down five floors or suffer awkward elevator music?' Hajime glanced around, staring out of one of the windows. Recalling one of his uncle's phone calls, Hajime contemplated the possibility of Hope's Peak performing human experimentation. It wasn't a far-fetched idea when the school has connections around the world. 'Hope's Peak does let criminals study here...'

*Ding*

"?" Hajime watched the elevator open to reveal the one person he did not want to see. The one person he dreaded to encounter in this talent-filled school - Kamukura Izuru. Thankfully, his twin seemed intent in listening to a colleague's rambling.

'Stairs it is!' Hajime thought, grateful to be in a crowd. It wasn't like Hajime hates his brother. Why would he hate his curious little brother who did no wrong? _Hajime simply doesn't want to be involved with his parents anymore._ Hajime would much prefer attending school without complication than catching up with-

"That's **the Ultimate Hope!** " A girl on his right exclaimed, causing several heads to turn. Almost immediately, Hajime found his cover rushing towards the duo, leaving him behind at the staircase.

'Good luck, Izuru.' Hajime shook his head, prompted to walk down the stairs as his twin and associate get bombarded with questions and remarks from the crowd.

...

"What exactly is hope?" Hajime asked to no one in particular, having one hand rest on the rail as he descends. It's been seven years since he last talked with Izuru, and he's pretty sure Izuru doesn't give a hopeful vibe. In fact, Izuru needs something or someone with the motivation to get him moving. 'Izuru tends to analyze everything, logically reaching an accurate conclusion to every outcome.'

"Maybe they should have called him Ultimate Analyst instead?" Hajime sighed once more, reaching the ground floor. He walked forward, taking note of the posters around him. Apparently, today is the day other students of the campus are exploring the area. It's unheard of for a potential Ultimate to reject the school's offer, but there's always that tiny chance of rejection. His uncle said there's a new principal handling the school, so the new guy might be the reason for the helpful signs.

'Now, where were we supposed to meet again?' Hajime scratched the side of his chin, checking his surroundings. His pockets stuffed with Hope's Peak inedible freebies, Hajime wished he had at least packed a handful of candy to fend off hunger. His head is also starting to hurt. 'Damn headaches.'

'Where is he?' Hajime trudged forward, searching for the exit. He passed through more parents accompanied with their children, asking about housing and additional fees, about emergency and security measures, and a couple about stipend and the type of food served. Hajime's slightly surprised to see some teenagers by themselves, but they're busy eating at the buffet. He could go there and eat while he waits for his uncle, but then there's a chance Izuru decides to head down, and he ain't risking that.

'Maybe he's investigating already..?' The teen hesitantly left the area, reaching the hallway towards the exit. 'Or not.'

"About time, Hajime!" His uncle called out, standing beside a colleague of his again. Hajime didn't respond, opting to scrutinize the person beside his uncle's colleague. The female wore a peculiar green cat hoodie with her school insignia on her left chest. It was a fine hoodie, better than his upon closer inspection.

"This is Nanami Chiaki, Ultimate gamer whatnot." His uncle said other words earlier, but Hajime was too focused on trying to determine what school this girl is from. Minus the cat ears, the hoodie was nicely conceptualized. He could use that for the winter. "Nanami-san. Meet my son, Hajime."

"Hn." The girl didn't look away from her game girl device, not even once. Hajime was thankful for that, not wanting to hang around and faint from mental exhaustion.

"Uh-huh." Hajime nods slightly, not sure what his uncle is planning. He then peers down to see his uncle holding a bag of clothes? _School uniform for the reserve course._ His uncle either bribed the officials while taking the grueling test or assumed he passed the test with flying colors. For the sake of his pride, Hajime hopes for the former. 

"What?! How could you not like my daughter?!" His uncle's colleague exclaimed while his uncle laughed. "She's the ideal girl! Better than 2D!"

"Calm down. We don't want to cause a scene again." His uncle grinned, pretty smug about something.

"But you said your son went to an all boy's school." The man complained while both teenagers tuned the noises out to focus on other concerns. The girl with her games. The boy with his thoughts.

'At least uncle has a social life.' Hajime sighed for the how manieth time, resigned to learn his uncle's friend is an eccentric individual. In this case, Nanami's father must have some sort of daughter complex. Hajime scanned the girl again. 'Nanami seems like a decent girl, valuing comfort over style..'

"Can we go home now?" Hajime asked, rubbing his temple as he looked back at the bickering men. "I need to cook dinner."

"Go on ahead." His uncle ruffled his hair, which Hajime pushed away in annoyance. Walking off towards the exit, Hajime lets his uncle say goodbye to the others. Thank god they have a car, or someone is going to carry him back home. He didn't have to stop to hear his uncle walking towards him, synching his stride as they head out of the gates.

* * *

"Not your type, huh?" His uncle chuckled, and Hajime turned his head to face his guardian.

"I thought you wanted me to study here because of your job?" Hajime retorts back. His uncle isn't like other people. His uncle is like a goofy mentor who tends to ignore his health. Hajime prays Izuru doesn't turn this way _or so help his spouse_. Hajime furrows his eyebrows, "She's an Ultimate and I'm a reserve, so what's with the random introductions?"

"He wants his daughter to have a friend in her age group." His uncle shrugged. Hajime almost tripped on the pavement at the suggestion. His uncle continued walking, "I don't have all the details, but she looks like a NEET. You could help her get friends."

"Got it." Hajime ran beside his uncle. He didn't experience any bullying in any of the schools he's entered in. Hajime considers himself pretty ordinary. He might actually be the walking definition of **the average joe** . Based on appearance, Hajime feels she's not a lost cause. _Better than Izuru, that's for sure._

"Listen. I know you love your alone time, but go help the girl." His uncle suggested. Hajime half-heartedly shrugged. It's been a while since he hung out with a girl-?

'Not again.' Hajime rubbed his head to soothe the pulsing headache, asking aloud something nagging in his head. "I'll try, but shouldn't he have asked another person like an ultimate to befriend her?"

"If there's one thing _we_ learned from dealing with Ultimates, it's that they have all have some complex baggage. No such thing as perfection." His uncle pulled out his car keys, turning to the side as they reached the parking lot. "The worse ones are the individuals who can't control their talent."

"Hm..." Hajime didn't comment on the dark tone of his uncle, not wanting to hear another story about the man's wife. Strangely, Hajime couldn't get himself to care. _It could be his headache talking._ At the end of the day, his uncle is a divorced government official with a bitter taste for talented people. _The act of adopting Hajime might actually be his way of sticking a middle finger to the Kamukura clan._ They kept walking, reaching their Camry.

"I know the Reserve Course has a dorm feature, but you'll still visit your old man on the weekends, won't you?" His uncle turned to face him, noting his distress. "Forgot to take them today?"

"Maybe." Hajime admitted, one hand on the handle.

"Here." His uncle pulled out a medicine bottle from his pocket, tossing it to him. "I told you not to stress on the test. You're gonna get in no matter what."

"Yeah yeah." Hajime caught it, relieved his uncle had extras. _He was right. His uncle definitely talked with someone to get him in._ Hajime opened the door, getting inside the car.

"Now remember. Take your medicine twice a day." His uncle warned, closing the door. "I don't want you anywhere near those Hope's Peak doctors. Student or alumni, they're all bad news."

"Hn.." Hajime slumped on his seat, closing his eyes for a while with his medicine in hand. _Guess he'll need to prepare for class next week. Not like anything happens during orientation, but he'll have to talk to his sponsors and mentors back in Kodaka. Surely they will understand his predicament._ Hajime opened his eyes, raising the bottle to open it.

"I'm serious, Hajime." His uncle started the engine, hands on the wheel. "If that school isn't performing human experimentation, then they're definitely a cult."

"You seem pretty intent on the human experimentation theory." Hajime popped one piece of his medicine into his mouth. _It's like mint candy, making him feel refreshed after a couple of minutes._

"The committee governing the school are mostly scientists. What else could they be doing with missing individuals?" His uncle explained, fixing his rear mirror to check his nephew. "Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we're home."

"Thanks.." Hajime mumbled; exhaustion winning against hunger. Hopefully, he'll wake up in time before his uncle orders take-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: First days of class.


	2. Start of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is also a loner, wanting to explore and make sense with everything and everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Introduction to the Reserve Course Dormitory  
> \- Background area and character analysis  
> \- reoccurring issues  
> \- class arrangements  
> 

Not every Reserve Course Student was given the privilege to live in the dormitory. A dormitory filled with Reserve Course students performed exceptionally well in the entrance exam or other noted fields. Not only were they given their very own rooms, but the administrative officers told each one of them of the possibility that one or all of them could be accepted into the Main Course.

_Hajime doesn't believe in that bullshit._

Entering the so-called dormitory, Hajime took note of the security cameras in every corner. True. Each student is given their own room, but the assigned room itself reminded him of the insides of a precinct. He's read the rules in the booklet given to them by the Dorm head, and it unsettled him how strict the cleaning and inspection schedule was. _It's as if they're lab rats._ Hajime listened to an officer explaining to one other paranoid student that these protocols were set up to prevent an accident. _However, Hajime doesn't understand the reasoning for such protocols when the school year hasn't started yet._

"..." Hajime glanced around the empty room, carrying two large pieces of luggage by hand. Recently listening to an Orientation from the principal and toured around by another set of teachers, Hajime found it fit to hit the sack once he finished setting his stuff. He didn't pack a lot of items, considering the guard will inspect every individual's luggage. His uncle helped him pack, much to his wonder. Opening one of his bags on top of one of the two tables in the solo room, Hajime began pulling out the items he packed himself, this being: (1) **His recreational equipment duo,** which is pretty much a laptop, his phone, and their respective chargers; (2) **His necessary school material** that are obviously a handful of empty notebooks and writing tools (pen, pencil, and highlighters); (3) **Miscellaneous items** that are must-haves like a pair of scissors, a small roll of tape, plastic bags for the trashcans, padlock, nail clippers, sewing kit and a picture frame of him and his uncle to bring some sense of humanity in the area. 

"..." Hajime then shifts to the next luggage, opening it up to put out the items his uncle insisted on helping. (4) **His bed set,** consisting a single pillow, foldable mattress, and blanket. (5) **His personal items** such as his toiletries and a couple of towels. (6) **His clothes** (undeniably all Reserve Course Uniform) with a foldable laundry hamper and makeshift hangers. (7) **The stuff he accidentally forgot to pack.** Things like the umbrella, extension cords, a set of headphones, a water bottle, and a hand steamer are definitely crucial in the long run.

'Now then..' Hajime covers the bed with his own bed set, scanning the blank place once more. His room consists of (1) two tables; (2) a bed that reminds him of the precinct; (3) three trash bins where one is beside the fridge, the other in the bathroom and the other beside the table near the door, and; (4) a bathroom with bathtub and shower respectively. There is one curtain separating the shower room from the bathtub, but there is no curtain covering the window right above the location Hajime set his bed to be. There is a television set on top of one of the tables, but the room only has two outlets. Turning the television set on, Hajime realizes it only has a limited number of channels. All channels on the TV are educational, so he turned it off.

'No room for cooking.' Hajime thought, walking towards the mini-fridge to check its contents. Like how the TV was filled with educational shows, the mini-fridge was filled with items from different companies. _Sponsorships?_ The fridge is also unplugged, and Hajime returns his gaze back at the outlet. _He will have to cook his uncle a hearty meal when he meets him during the weekend._

"Let's see what we have." Hajime began pulling out its contents, finding the kitchenware stored inside the containing unit - two plates, a bowl, spoon, fork, knife, chopsticks, water glass, mug, and teacup. 

'Maybe they're expecting we don't know how to cook.' Hajime tapped his fingers on the side of the mini-fridge, staring at the plastic-wrapped items. **Take-out food seems like the easy route.** The male huffed, taking the freebie food in his arms and sitting down on his bed. He sorted it out, taking note of the expiration dates. 30 sachets of orange juice all taped around a thermos, a dozen melon bread, a couple of plastic-covered sandwiches, a carton of milk, a bag of peanuts, a bar of dark chocolate, a glass jar containing a kilo of oatmeal, a cylinder-shaped biscuits container and...

"A burrito." Hajime wondered, staring at a foil-covered food item. _The item feels warm in his hand, but who knows how long this was placed in the fridge?_ Hajime opened it, smelling the fishy scent. "Seafood Burrito?"

'To forgo precaution or save money?' Hajime asked himself before relenting to take a bite of the item. The first thing he realized was the lack of sauce. The second thing he tasted was cheese. _A lot of cheese._ Hajime chewed on the cheese-covered rice with bits of spice. 'Not bad, but not good. Maybe the sauce dried?'

'Now what?' Hajime pondered, scanning the room. He'll have to get a thermo pot for the potential coffee sachets he'll buy for study nights. He should also buy some curtains for the window and a rug for the rainy periods. Hajime took another bite. He should also get some posters to slightly cover the camera's line of sight and possibly buy some food so he wouldn't have to leave all the time. The security guard can't be strict with their food items forever. _He can always throw the health risk card if worse comes to worst._ Hajime finished the burrito, standing up to grab the water bottle his uncle foresaw to be highly useful.

"..." Setting the water bottle down, Hajime contemplates his reason for accepting this strange hellhole. _Right. His uncle told him to take it and report anything suspicious going around the area._ Hajime exhaled, standing up and walking towards the window. Right beside the window is the air conditioning unit, and below it would be the heater. He focuses his sight outside the window, staring at the midnight sky and the trees nearby.

'Why are the trees so close to the windows?' Hajime leaned close, forehead slightly touching the glass. The branches of the tree seem sturdy, good enough for someone to climb on. Hajime looked over to his other dormmates and saw the tree's branches close to their windows as well. 'I swear to god this better not be the escape route for this dormitory.'

*ding dong ding dong*

'Right. Curfew.' Hajime stood away from the window, heading back to his suitcase. He grabbed a bunch of his clothes and hanger, slowly turning to the hidden closet beside the mini-fridge. He earlier debated on meeting his dormmates, but then it was getting late.

'I should check the school forums.' Hajime told himself, hanging his clothes which aren't all wrinkled. _He'll need to iron that later_. Hope's Peak did assign nine subjects in total. He wouldn't want to get caught off-guard and look like an idiot in front of his classmates.

* * *

Once he took his medicine and prepared for the day, Hajime placed some of his notebooks and pens in the schoolbag the school gave for free. The Reserve Course curricula is a two-semester system similar to the Main Course. However, the Reserve Course is closer to the usual school system with mandatory attendance, occasional tests, and weekly homework. 

'Waking up at 7 was a great idea.' Hajime locked his door, looking around to see no one on sight. He walked down the hallway, surprisingly assigned on the sixth floor _despite every other test taker he met to be placed on the fourth floor_. Taking the elevator, Hajime closed the doors before anyone else emerged from their rooms.

'Maybe I should have socialized. I don't know who's the hall monitor.' Hajime crossed his arms, tapping his foot. _The elevator is taking a while._ It didn't have any elevator music, and it kept opening to every other floor as if someone were pranking him. Hajime pulled out his phone, checking if there's any update. 'Right. What was I thinking? Since the department recently opened, there are no higher-ups to dictate practices. I'll have to wait for a month or so for someone to stand up and take the burden.'

*ding*

'Class starts at 8:30.' Hajime exited the elevator, entering the dining hall. The dining hall has a communal kitchen where Hajime can cook his meals, but the cameras facing that direction turned him off. Lo and behold! He can already see some students already grouped together.

'Let's hope they're lenient.' Hajime then walked towards the exit, entering the 'homey' lounge. It wasn't welcoming. _It only looks welcoming but being in the room itself is far from anyone's expectations._ Exiting the building, he gave a slight nod at a grumpy security guard. 'Talk about attitude.'

"..." Hajime walked down the lane, checking all the trees and bushes around him. The bushes were a recent installment, the flora not being the same species as the ones he saw when he got lost in the campus' forest. _When did he get lost? When his uncle dropped him_ **_not_ ** _on the school gates._ Good thing the Ultimate Gardener found him, or he'd miss the orientation.

"♪" People were starting to come into view, finally reaching the general location of where the Reserve Course Department is at.

On the lay-out, Hope's Peak is one massive campus with a ton of space to renovate. There's the Main Campus for the Ultimates of various school levels. There are also dormitories for said students and faculty. Then there are the other buildings which might be what his uncle looking for. The buildings every tour guide mentions being a facility for talent training. There is a handful of them, some even considered off-limits.

'As long as I don't get involved, I won't be sacrificed or whatever.' Hajime couldn't wrap his head around human experimentation or cult practices. Those ideas felt like it was ripped from some game plot. _Sadly, Hajime won't deny his country's strange terrorist incidents, which did involve a couple of crazy groups._

'Got time to spare.' Hajime checked his phone to see the time. **7:48**. He decided to not stray from the path and check what the Reserve Course building had to offer.

Regretting his life decisions on not accompanying the tour guides, Hajime could not compare the two courses. What he does take note of is that the Reserve Course Department has 17 floors maximum: 12 floors used for each year level; 2 are for the computer labs and storage rooms; 1 specifically for the teachers; the ground floor is where the cafeteria and administrations are at, and top floor would be for emergencies.

Hajime isn't sure what will happen to the rooms, in the long run, taking into consideration that this will be the first school year for this bizarre department. He knows there are only six sections per year, but the floors still have excess rooms. He can theorize that's where the cleaning items would be put and the clubrooms, but there's just something off-putting with the architecture.

'Or maybe it's because there's no decor?' Hajime walked down the stairs, unable to find a single flyer that can emit some emotion out of him. It's always about hope. **Do your best** and **never stop trying** , but there's no substance to the remark. No goal or event that will genuinely excite a student in their stay in the school.

'They really didn't think hard on this, did they?' Hajime sighed, scanning the classrooms. Each classroom has twenty-five seats, a teacher's table, a blackboard with the colorful chalk set and eraser, a projector, cabinets, and the good ol' whiteboard where the names of the unlucky students are written to stay after class.

¡ ♪ !

"That's...! What is that noise?" Hajime heard a loud indescribable noise somewhere, getting out of the classroom to listen to soft.. _No. Hard metal music._ Hajime noticed a couple of students talking to each other, overhearing their conversation.

"I wonder how we're going to start a club?"

"Do we go to the Main course and ask?"

"Bad idea. One of my friends wanted to hang out with his friend in the Main course, and the guard just beat him up........ He didn't even do anything!"

"But we already talked with everyone in this building..... They can't do anything...."

"....If only I didn't like this school..."

'So even the people assigned in this place has no power..' Hajime mused, staring at the distant Main Course Building from afar.

"How about we just make the club without an authorization?"

"We can, but there are a ton of problems with the idea. First off, we need an advisor, and most of the teachers are rude."

"Why is that? We didn't even do anything to them. You think it's because they wanted to teach the main course?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I also noticed our building has barely any greeneries, but at least the dorm has some."

"They're actually donated by my father, but anyways, the other point I wanted to make is the recognition."

".....Recognition?"

".....For them to realize we......"

'Were girls always this loud?' Hajime lets the girls pass through him, pretending not to hear them. Since he transferred away from his old school to Kodaka seven years ago, Hajime hasn't been very used to a female presence. He knows he should be respectful, but he doesn't want to be manipulated or misunderstood. ~~Girls are just complicated in general.~~

'At least I learned something.' Hajime started walking towards his classroom, heading up to the 15th floor. Yes. His class is on the 15th floor and is the first batch to graduate from the Reserve Course. **_Fun._ **The last two floors are spare rooms at the moment for obvious reasons. The school doesn't want anyone graduating just yet.

* * *

Entering his classroom, Hajime might have forgotten to check the time because almost all of his classmates are here already. It shocked him how most of them took the front seat, but then again, these people did pass the challenging entrance exam.

'I guess we're complete then.' Hajime walked inside the classroom, paying close attention to his new classmates. An equal ratio of girls and boys. He can see the groups forming already - Fashionistas, jocks, gamers, scholars, theorists, and... Whatever that group represents.

"Ha.." Hajime exhaled as he sat on the back, right beside the window. He should have come sooner and occupied the chairs in the middle. This is the first time people want to sit at the front. 'Got to study hard and survive this place.'

"..." Deciding to pull out his notebook, Hajime begins to write down his schedule lest someone managed to take his notebook or he forgets his sense of time. **Current time is 8:30, and their homeroom teacher is late.** The class schedule is similar to his time in Kodaka. Lunch starts at 12:30 and will end at 1:30. Class ends at 3:30, which allows students to take on club activities or review in the library-

'I haven't found the library..' Hajime realized, looking up from his chart. He's seen the computer rooms, study areas, and recreational rooms (currently empty) but not the library. 'Do we not have a library? No way. I have to double-check.'

"Take a seat, class." Someone announced, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"?" Hajime takes note of his appearance. The homeroom teacher looks pretty exhausted...? More like defeated by some unknown force. That's not quite right either. 'This is a man who is resigned with the mundanity of his career choice?'

"Before we begin, I would like everyone to know that...." The teacher drawled about his accomplishments, struggling to gain some recognition he failed to achieve from his fellow peers. It was a passive-aggressive way of telling the students not to waste their time with nonsense. It reminded him of his old teacher in Japanese History. Thank goodness his class president managed to soften the guy's heart, or Hajime wouldn't be here with that one failing grade.

'I get it. You don't deserve to be here teaching nobodies. Can we just start class now?' While everyone else listened attentively, Hajime peered outside the window. 'Also, why aren't you working as an engineer if you have those accomplishments? Engineers earn way more than teachers.'

"Hey." The student in front of him muttered, causing Hajime to look up. "I'm Takeshi."

"Oh. Uh, Hajime.." Hajime smiled awkwardly at the male, grabbing the student handbook. He flipped the guide open, reading the conditions to stay on the campus.

[Students need an **average grade of 80%** by the end of the semester. There are **various penalties imposed** on those who disturb the peace, as listed in the book. **Two strike rule** before getting expelled from the school. There's also a long list of rules that should be followed for some reason.]

"Sensei? Why aren't we allowed to go to the Main Campus?" A student raised her hand and asked.

"Because you're from different departments." The teacher explained, and Hajime can sense the unease and dissatisfaction of the reply.

"Sensei! But why do the rules specifically state hurting an Ultimate will cause expulsion?" A furious exchange student asked. "What if it's an act of self-defense?"

"We also have no student council. Who will defend us if we got framed?" Another student voiced out.

"W-well.." The teacher didn't expect the sudden inquiry, and neither did Hajime. The girls in his class are very different from the ones he observed. Hajime didn't scrutinize the handbook, but hearing the complaints made him revisit the list.

'I wonder how the Main Course students are introduced to the system?' Hajime tapped his pencil, thinking of a way to obtain inside information. The easiest choice would be to wander around campus and stumble upon Izuru. Hajime did almost meet his twin yesterday. Then again, Izuru might bring up their parents, ~~and his little brother might actually be pissed at him for not calling for more than five years~~.

'Not Izuru... But who?' Hajime halted his pencil tapping, recalling the gamer. _How could he forget his promise to his uncle to help the girl?!_ Hajime was about to bring his phone out of his pocket and onto his lap when he remembered something important.

'How am I going to contact her?' Hajime thought. He could ask his uncle, but he remembered Nanami's father has a daughter complex, ~~and Hajime has such a lame excuse to ask for her phone number~~. Hajime gripped his phone in his pocket, annoyed at himself. 'Damn. Now what?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: First Meeting


	3. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is the older twin, being the responsible and protective sibling until he left home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Problematic Discrimination  
> \- General Issues  
> \- Character Introductions  
> \- Character traits  
> \- Relationship development  
> 

Half a month passed, and Hajime has noticed that all teachers (assigned to his class) are all disgruntled individuals who want to be recognized in life. Sadly, the adults project their anger towards the students, which leads to a decrease in public morale and self-esteem. _He's probably part of the low self-esteem group with the increasing amount of times he's called to answer questions outside the reading material._ The lack of a student council (no one volunteered yet), the lousy administrators of the Department, and the treacherous guidance counselors have vastly changed the once empty canvas into a depressing area.

Hajime also can't seem to find Nanami Chiaki, almost stumbling across his twin brother five times in total. _What are the odds?_ Hajime isn't sure how that's possible, especially when he read on the school forums that both Chiaki and Izuru are in the same class. **If Izuru is wandering around, then Chiaki should have the same mobility, right?** But then, the Ultimate Gamer could be lounging in her room playing games.

...

'Maybe I can talk to some Ultimate to get in touch with her?' Hajime walked towards one of the fountain places. **There are four fountains in total, all situated in the primary directions.** Hajime's favorite place would be the fountain facing the Main Course building. All of the fountains have eight benches each. 'These benches are extremely huge, unlike park benches I've seen.'

'But how do I not look like a creep?' Hajime debated, standing a couple of feet away from the fountain. He stared at the Main Campus, recalling the rumors and narratives of the Reserve Students he's gathered in his classroom or during his walk in the hallways.

[Unreported **sexual harassment** _leading to suicidal tendencies_ , reoccurring **discrimination** _\- the root of everything_ , unheeded **biases** affecting decision-making on all sides, _absence of a student council..._ ]

'And the lack of a library.' Hajime forgets to add in his head. After the first day of class, Hajime spent at least a week examining the buildings made to the Reserves. Obviously, it's not as many as the Ultimates, but he needed to be thorough in his search. They have a gym, a garden, common rooms, **but no library**. He never imagined a school not giving students access to a library before. Most of the time, schools would create a library first, then a computer room.

'It's not helping how everything is monitored in this place.' Hajime thought, being in one of the safe zones away from surveillance. That's also one thing he forgot to mention in his monologues—the **ever-present cameras.** The cameras are everywhere, and every student in the Reserve Course is starting to either: turn paranoid or grow annoyed. _It's mostly the former since no one knows who is behind the monitor._ Hajime just finds the cams annoying, reminded of his past with his parents... 

'Shit. Did I waste my time?' Hajime hopes not. _Understanding the layout of his department is not a waste of time. Listening and knowing each class's strengths, weaknesses and concerns can't be a waste of time._ **_Understanding how the Reserve Course administration and procedures can't be considered a waste of time, right?_ **

"!?" Hajime holds his hand up, rubbing his temple. His headache is acting up again, prompting Hajime to grab his medicine in his outercoat's pocket. He pops a blue fragment, opting to take a seat at the edge of the fountain. 'This headache is so annoying.'

'If only I wasn't born a Kamukura.' Hajime cursed, cradling his medicine in one hand as he continued staring at the Main Course Building. Hajime's parents may have disowned him, but they seem to be very stubborn in giving his uncle guardianship over their _talentless_ son's well-being. Hajime doesn't know the full details, but his uncle signed a contract(?) where Hajime can't cause controversy. Causing controversy is pretty easy, unfortunately, since the Kamukura name screams talent. Hajime is well-aware his uncle used his connections in the government to change his last name to **Hinata**. Sadly, investigating authorities can quickly uncover the 'errors' with a single visit from the City Hall.

'I wonder what's wrong with me?' Hajime hasn't had a check-up for so long. He remembers jokingly having Izuru as his physician, and his younger brother said he's A-ok. 'But then he wanted to race with me along the park.'

'I should stop thinking about him.' Hajime can't seem to stop associating Izuru with Hope's Peak. _Hope's Peak was one of the last conversations they had together before his parents received the results ~~where some scientists(?) learned Hajime has zero talent~~. _ Hajime lets out a laugh, finding the possibilities humorous. 'The more I think about it, the more I think my little brother will kill me. I can **not** meet him at all costs. I still want to live.'

'I guess I'll do more research.' Hajime theorized, standing back up after pocketing his medicine bottle. With the ostracization between the Reserve and everyone else on the campus, Hajime might exacerbate the situation with his mediocre social skills. Nanami's daughter is not just a gamer but a girl. Females, based on Hajime's observation towards his classmates, go in groups of the same gender. Hajime isn't sure if he's straight, but he is definitely a guy. A male suddenly talking to a female will cause misunderstandings. Although Hajime has mediocre social skills, Hajime will admit to having zero relationship skills. He never thought he'd need it. Miraculously, Hajime managed to find the alternative to talking with the Ultimate Gamer.

'If I want to meet her, I have to think like a gamer.' Hajime knows this sounds silly, but he doesn't want to look like a creep or face his twin. The Reserve Course's Database is insufficient to satisfy his curiosity over the regular activities of the Main Course students. Hajime doesn't know why the admin is hiding these facts, but it's bothersome.

'It's not like they're hiding something from us.' Hajime reasoned. Browsing the net on the weekends, Hajime knows the Main Course has a class calendar but no strict class schedule for each section or grade level. Hajime also read the reviews towards the school. Still, it's either: sponsored by Hope's Peak, made by polite Ultimate students _with terrible observation skills_ , or adults _who know nothing how the entire facility functions_. The school's website mainly displays its school events, specialty facilities (also known as labs), and professors. Hajime needs some unbiased opinion and very recent data to make his school life easier to understand. He dislikes not understanding what's going on around him. There has to be a reason for all this discrimination and stringency towards the Reserve Course.

'Does Chiaki have a social media account?' Hajime walks off, back to the dormitory. If he can get Chiaki to get that specific game, then maybe they'll meet. That game where one has to travel to capture digital creatures. It's a recent game his classmates back in Kodaka wanted him to play, but Hajime was too busy thinking about what university to go to. He'll obviously try taking the SUCs first before taking the closest university where he and his uncle stays. ~~Better to take all the entrance exams than regret later.~~

* * *

'Why does everyone hate us?' Hajime wants to ask someone from the Main Course or even the administration for an answer. Standing once more in his current favorite spot, Hajime can't believe how outrageous the situation is becoming. 'It's already bad enough the security guards and professors hate us but did the Ultimates have to be douchebags?'

"..." Hajime continues to look at the Main Course Building, contemplating on what to do. The first incident occurred last week where an Ultimate whined like a petty b**ch that caused the expulsion of one of the freshmen under him. The second incident happened without his notice, only seeing a crowd of students crowding and pleading for the admin to reconsider the case. Then before he knew it, the incidents started flooding one after the other. The Main Course students might have realized how easy it was to remove a Reserve Course student.

'What did we do?' Hajime is not going to get screwed over for something he didn't do towards an Ultimate. Since he doesn't know the full detail, all he can do is listen to one side and avoid danger. Everyone in the Reserve Course is trying their best to stay in the Department. **One misstep spells expulsion.** Hajime can't blame one of his classmates for attempting to commit suicide. It's only about time until the Reserve Course will direct their anger towards something or someone. 'How the hell did I get into this mess?'

'Ok. Let's start from the beginning.' Hajime told himself. _Why does the Ultimates hate the Reserve Course?_ The Reserve Course students are talentless individuals who enrolled in the school using academic prowess and enormous sums of money. _Damn. Why do I sound like a dick?_ By enrolling in the school once crafted for Ultimates, the Reserve Course would look like a trespasser to the Campus' residents. 'Worse, we look like parasites leeching off the Ultimates.'

'Not like they're wrong, but what if some really did come for the education?' Hajime gave the benefit of the doubt. He won't deny some people did manage to enter through sheer connection and power, but he's also seen students who struggle so hard to put their tuition to good use. Then there are the indifferent ones like himself who wonder why they're being taught college math. ~~Maybe the school should have given a booklet on how to treat the other departments.~~

'If this keeps up, the Reserve Course and Ultimates will have conflicting student bodies.' Hajime adjusts his tie, aware of how screwed he is in the long run. 'I'm hoping the student council in the main course aren't power hungry or so help me god...?'

♪♫♬♪

"..." Hajime stared at the person who bumped his shoulder. His eyes focused on the source of the noise first before the person, finding the music very nostalgic. **Gala Omega.** It was one of the games he played beside Izuru when his little brother got sick because of the chef's cooking. Hajime remembered it fondly because Izuru likes to try whatever Hajime wants to try out. However, Hajime (being the old twin) hid the game cartridge once Izuru recovered from his sickness. Izuru could have asked their parents to buy one, but Izuru **really** likes beating his game scores. Izuru is also prideful, **too stubborn** to ask their parent's help. ~~Ah! Stop it with the memory lane. Focus on the present. Who is this person?!~~

"Ha..." The girl exhaled, finally looked at him.

"?" Hajime blinked. **It's as if the girl can stare right into his soul**. Hajime looked at her, also finding the girl familiar. 'And was she so concentrated that she wasn't breathing while playing the game?'

"Uh.." Hajime lamely replied, unsure which to start talking about. 'The fact she looks pale or why she has eyebags or the talk about personal space?'

"Are you okay?" Hajime asked, and he thanked his constellation no one was here to judge his social skills.

"Hn.." The girl blinked, took a step back, and continued walking with her pink game girl..?

'Wait a sec!' Hajime widened his eyes. 'I know only one female with a pink game girl!'

[WARNING: Hajime doesn't know a lot of girls.]

"I didn't know you played Gala Omega." Out of all the things he could have said, Hajime opted for the one at the surface. _It is a wise choice because he doesn't want her to realize he scoured the net for anyone who could be the Ultimate Gamer._ Sadly, he isn't an ultimate scout or handling the scout team because all Hajime got was no sleep. ~~Those fanbases and stalkers make finding Ultimates so easy.~~

"?!" Chiaki stopped in her tracks, shifting her body to face him. Staring at the Ultimate Gamer without the hoodie on made Hajime realize how curly her hair was. "You know Gala Omega?"

[WARNING: Chiaki doesn't have social skills.]

"But it's such an old game." Chiaki gasped, and Hajime internally devised a way to tell a version of how he played the game without saying his twin's name. Walking towards him, Chiaki asked. "You're not saying that just to strike a conversation, are you?"

"No! I really did play it." Hajime raised his hands, stunned at the change of stance. _Yep. She has some people issues too._ "I once played it through five times in a row when my _friend_ got sick."

"Really?" Chiaki's eyes sparkled, which would surprise anyone, really. She stared at her console like a mother to her firstborn child. "Even though ten times is my limit.."

'Isn't that even more impressive?' Hajime questioned but didn't speak it aloud. He scanned her appearance. _She's been wandering around the forest, judging from the leaves on her head._

"It's the first time I've met anyone besides me who could play that much," Chiaki confessed, making Hajime subtly learn Chiaki did not befriend his twin yet. ~~Izuru has great memory of the games they played together.~~ _Worse, Chiaki might not have interacted with anyone and merely focused on her games_. Suddenly recognizing him, Chiaki smiled. "Hey... You're the one from the Opening house, right?"

"Yeah.." Hajime can't seem to think straight for some reason. He blames it on Chiaki's gender and manner of speaking. **It's been a while since he met someone who passionately likes something.** Hajime looked away, unable to keep eye contact. "I'm Hinata Hajime. Nice to see you again, Nanami."

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata-kun." Chiaki smiled, posture loosening up.

...

"So..." Hajime began, realizing they both need to brush up on their social skills. He had so many things to ask about the Main Course, but he should definitely ask about her well-being first. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Huh?" Chiaki blinked, confused at the question. Hajime crossed his arms, finding her cluelessness a problem.

"And those eyebags speak for themselves." Hajime scolded, watching the puff of her cheeks. "I promised your father to help you get friends, but I guess I need to make sure you survive school first."

"This is nothing." Chiaki huffed, but Hajime shook his head. "I'm cultivating my talent, so it's okay to stay up."

*growl*

"Uh..." Chiaki blushed while Hajime raised an eyebrow. She lowered her arms, covering her stomach. "I might be a _little_ hungry."

"Does the Main Campus have a cafeteria? How about getting some food there?" Hajime advised. He hasn't been to the Main Building, but the Reserve Course has a cafeteria, so the Main Course must have a buffet there. Two weeks ago, he asked his uncle about Chiaki, and the uncle did say she tends to hyper-fixate on games. Hajime dealt with this in the past.

"Papa said not to trust the food on campus.." Chiaki muttered. Hajime looked ready to facepalm while Chiaki continued, "So I've been eating food from the convenience store outside."  


"That's a problem. How about you and I grab dinner?" Hajime offered, scratching the back of his head. He almost forgot that Chiaki's father is also investigating the school. His uncle didn't tell him the specifics, but it has something to do with the missing people. Hajime turned to walk towards the exit. "I'll also help you buy your food supply if you want?"

"I'm good on the rations. I bought cartons of milk and sandwiches that will last me for the semester." Chiaki replied with a smile.

"That... is not enough." Hajime saw this coming, but he didn't want to believe it. Hajime kept walking, thinking. 'I currently have 20,000 yen before I get my allowance for next month. We can spend 9,000 for dinner, and the rest can be used to stuff Chiaki with the nutrients she's been skipping.'

"Sometimes, my classmate cooks lunch for my class." Chiaki caught up with her covert nutritionist. "He's the Ultimate cook. A bit strange, but he's nice."

"I heard he's a pervert." Hajime professed. _Stay in the Reserve Course long enough, and you'll be able to hear tips on which Ultimate to avoid_.

"Hm.." Chiaki hummed in agreement, raising her game girl to begin playing once more. Both students walked side by side, content with the silence. ~~It was a comfortable silence~~.

[When Hajime guided her inside a ramen shop operated by a friend of his back in Kodaka, Chiaki was the one who offered her cellphone number to contact her.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Main Course building.


	4. Course Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the older twin of the Ultimate Hope, Hajime tends to lose interest in discussions about talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Character development  
> \- Relationship progress  
> \- Foreshadowing

After the fateful meeting, Hajime finds himself owning several game consoles and creating multiple game accounts suggested to him by the Ultimate Gamer. _Hajime would also like to talk to whoever monitors his browser history because they might assume he's either: a genius or a nutjob._ **The Reserve Course's midterms are one month away, and his damned teachers _love_ to throw homework daily. ** How can anyone find time to play games when one misstep causes expulsion?

> Hajime managed to convince his section to start **study sessions** , but he and seven Samaritans had to spearhead different class subjects. Hajime's assigned to the Science subject. _He could have taught Math, but he made some inexcusable mistakes, ~~such as mislabeling the polygons during recitation~~. _ Making reviewers aren't hard, but teaching a crowd may be a little overwhelming when half of the class has a hard time catching up. _However, the lessons taught to them are pretty advanced._ ~~Is it because they're in section A?~~

The only time Hajime meets up with Chiaki face-to-face would be during lunchtime by his favorite fountain place. Chiaki would be there before him because her homeroom teacher doesn't attend class. Apparently, attendance is not mandatory for the Main Course. ** All you have to do is cultivate your talent .  ** Other than the fact Hajime sometimes teaches Chiaki whatever he learned in class, they also: (1) play games; (2) plan their activities on Sundays; (3) discuss the difference and similarities between their departments.

Speaking of course comparison, Hajime learned quite a lot about the school's administration.

It's mostly composed of the school's alumni, which explains the hostility towards the Reserve Course and the leniency towards the new Ultimates. Chiaki gave him the background information of each one but forgot the most essential part of an individual - their relations. Hajime spent a significant amount of time studying people to know a sentient entity is influenced by their: (1) allies, (2) background, (3) enemies, (4) skills and, (5) mindset. _Hajime could also throw in motive, but that ties in with allies and enemies._ Chiaki also focused so much on the authorities that she forgot to pay attention to her peers and seniors. _Hajime feels this is due to the gamer's past history in her old school, having to rely more on adults than her age group_ . At least Chiaki knows all of her classmates, and Hajime can only smile ~~awkwardly~~ when Chiaki talks about his apathetic twin being _mysterious_.

Shockingly, Chiaki drew a map of the entire campus and encircled several areas she finds anomalous. Chiaki also combed the library to uncover the possible motive of the Steering Committee. Hajime thought she wanted to help her father. Chiaki confessed it's because she's curious. _Chiaki frequently compares reality to her games, both a blessing and a curse._ The library is enormous and constantly updating, so all she could analyze were the events occurring within and outside the school. [The school is dangerously fixated on **talent** .] Chiaki believes the school has underground facilities. Still, she doesn't have enough stats to find the entrance, enter to obtain evidence, and escape without notice—all _fair points._

Regarding the growing discrimination between Reserve and Main, Chiaki could not determine the exact cause except theorize that the bias originated from the administration and the traditions passed down from one school year to another. The abnormal hatred might also be why the Reserve Course won't have a student council or lack proper authorities to run the school system. Hajime can accept his new friend's interpretation with a pinch of salt.

Finding subtle similarities between Chiaki and Izuru, Hajime noticed the gamer's habit of analyzing everything. _It's not as bad as Izuru since Chiaki has lenient parents and a normal childhood._ Chiaki doesn't take into account the Reserve Course students. She assumes the Reserve Course are NPCs, unnamed characters who'll be identified for the plot. She's technically correct. Most of the students don't plan on doing anything to change their situation. _It's sickening._ Maybe...?Hajime should prioritize his studies before helping his uncle... **But**

'But if I can organize the student council, I might give my uncle a chance to get into the database. Better yet, the student council can request information of the school's expenditure to organize events. Less studying and more free time for me.' Hajime thought, proofreading his classmate's reviewers before submitting it to the class. All eight of them have to read through the works and set comments in case of typographical mistakes. His body desperately wants sleep, so he's sitting on this bench instead of the fountain if his body decides to fail on him. Chiaki is also here beside him, ready to bring him to his dorm. 

> Hajime spent some time befriending the guards at the dorm (so Chiaki can come in whenever) and his dormmates (who relentlessly tease him for being a doormat).
> 
> Helping his class _for the midterms_ , examining Hope's Peak _in case something screws him over_ and interacting with Chiaki _for all sorts of reasons_ \- Hajime finds his schedule pretty full to take on another task.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep, Hinata-kun." Chiaki commented, leaning her head over his shoulder. She's playing Gala Omega again, trying to beat the highest score. _Chiaki didn't tell Hajime who made the highest score, but Hajime is sure it's his brother._

"Says the person who plans on skipping the Sport's event." Hajime pointed out, well-aware Chiaki will hide in his room during the incoming event. There are technically going to be games in the school, but Chiaki prefers virtual games to real life. Hajime doesn't argue back, needing to help Chiaki break from her shell before suggesting otherwise.

"Promise me you'll sleep today." Chiaki requested, actually pausing her game to look at him.

"All right." Hajime relented, turning his head, so his periphery doesn't see those determined pale eyes. It's been a month since they met, and Chiaki's been a constant in his high school life. He hasn't been close with anyone for years, so no one can blame him for being embarrassed with the attention pointed at him. The school gave the Reserve Course two days to prepare for the midterms, and Chiaki quickly took that as an offer to hang out with him for the whole day. "I guess I can rest later..."

"...But you have to rest early too." Hajime negotiated, glancing back at the female. Chiaki blinked, surprised at the answer, and blushed. Hajime almost dropped his phone at the change of expression. He can't seem to get used to the girl's blush. 'I thought I got out of puberty?'

"Deal," Chiaki whispered, shifting her body so her back will rest on his shoulder. "Then we can play games later.. I hope."

"Hn~" Hajime hummed, replying back to his classmates about the corrections. Chiaki continued playing her game, her foot lightly kicking his leg since the bench is too damn high.

...

" **There you are!** "

"Hm?" Both Hajime and Chiaki looked away from their devices towards the voice. Why is this woman wearing an apron...? Hajime didn't move, but he was surprised to see Chiaki sit up and partially block him from the woman's sight. _That's another habit Hajime noticed Chiaki doing these days._

"You must be Nanami-san!" The female adult smiled, waving to his friend while carrying a well-built teen.

"Hn." Chiaki stared at the incoming ginger warily.

"?" Hajime isn't sure what to do whenever his friend does that face. _He knows why Chiaki is acting this way. The gamer did investigate the Reserve student expulsion incidents on her side._ Hajime looked back at Chiaki, 'if only she shared her findings.'

"I'm Yukizome Chisa." The adult reached their area, dropping the teenager's leg to use her hands. Wait. She looks like she's going on a fighting stance. _Hajime wondered what talent this woman has._ "Starting today, I will be your teacher! Nice to meet you..?"

"That uniform.." The teacher looked at him, recognizing him _or his uniform._ Before she could continue speaking, Chiaki beat her to it.

"This is Hinata-kun, my friend." Chiaki declared, resting her elbow on his thigh. 

"Yes, I'm a reserve student," Hajime added, leaning back and resting one hand on the bench. The teacher doesn't seem like the judgmental type. _Listening to her speak actually makes Hajime realize Chiaki has an eccentric teacher._ Hajime then noticed the teacher's captive slowly creeping away. 'Or maybe I'm wrong?'

"Heh?" Yukizome looked behind her, making eye contact with the blonde. The brave ~~soul~~ teen ran for it. The teacher changed focus, rushing towards the teen trying to escape. "Come back here!"

"No! Leave me alone!" The teenager screamed. Hajime blinked when Chiaki turned her head to look at him. 

"Something wrong?" Hajime asked, and yet he also knew what she'll say.

"Yukizome Chisa, Ultimate Housekeeper, graduated part of class 74 of Hope's Peak," Chiaki whispered, suddenly invested in the teacher. Hajime can't seem to find the correlation she wants him to see, so he raised an eyebrow. Chiaki continued, "the man governing Hope's Peak overseas branch is Munakata Kyosuke, Ultimate Student council president. Those two are from the same class. They're close acquaintances."

"You think they know about the disappearances?" Hajime muttered back, eyes looking back to see said Ultimate Housekeeper tying the pitiful male. _There has to be a reason for the Overseas branch. ~~Is it to move equipment? Is it to cover their tracks? What?~~ _

"I don't know, but I know they're not on the government side," Chiaki explained, having gained access to government documents from her father recently. _Nanami's dad is too nice, and he thought his uncle is the nicer one._ ~~Why won't his uncle spoil him?~~ Chiaki resumed, "there's also the fact Sakakura Juzo, Ultimate Boxer, is head of security."

"Perks to being the school's graduate." Hajime needed to point out. "However, they recently got hired, so the school administration has yet to divulge anything relevant."

"It was about time we entered to the next chapter." Chiaki smiled, but Hajime let out a chuckle. _One way to motivate Chiaki would be to format reality into a game setting._ It's probably Hajime's job to keep her grounded. His uncle did mention the case to be dangerous. Chiaki asked, "Is it wrong to assume several alumni are helping the Committee with the disappearances?"

"I'm pretty sure Hope's Peak principles are deeply entrenched with its residents." Hajime knows the mindset of the school. Any activity inside will be done by Ultimates and no one less. _It's why his past household had Ultimate staff members only._ He has a feeling Izuru might know something about it, but then again, Izuru might consider unethical matters boring. "Be careful, though. She's your teacher. We don't know what she can do."

"Considering her actions, we'll have to move our lunch meetings to after class hours. Less attention that way." Chiaki glanced back, seeing her classmate manhandled. Hajime is OK with the arrangement, planning to search for candidates for the (possible) student council. He also heard the news of incoming transferees, which might have connections with the Committee. _Now, why would Hajime, someone who tries his best to avoid controversy, help his uncle's investigation work? Well... Because Chiaki is his friend, and she's also trying to help her dad. His uncle and Chiaki's dad are colleagues. Ergo, Hajime will help his uncle to indirectly help Chiaki solve whatever the school is doing._ The main goal is to help Chiaki while ensuring they (him and Chiaki) won't get into trouble.

'Guess I have to contact my old classmates.' Hajime mused, needing to ask how a student council even works. He's never been part of any organization, so it'll be ideal to ask around. He took a step back, letting Chiaki play her games once more. They can't let Yukizome find them acting suspiciously, or she might thoroughly investigate them and learn they have ties to the government. They can't let _that_ happen. It also looks like Chiaki is starting a new game, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting.." Yukizome smiled, arriving with the teen tied up. _Hajime felt pity for the man._ The teacher looked at them, having a certain glint in her eyes. "Nanami-san? We're going now."

"Hn." Chiaki didn't look away from her game, reaching the first boss in the game.

"Don't worry. Nanami will follow you." Hajime nudged his friend, who merely nodded. He looked back at Yukizome, giving a helpless shrug. "Sorry about that."

"You must be close with Nanami-san~" Yukizome has that glint again, and Hajime now knows it's the scheming look. _He doesn't like that mischievous look._

"We are," Chiaki stated, and Hajime felt his cheeks grow warm at the sentiment. _She's not wrong, but there's something wrong with the statement!_

"Just go already." Hajime huffed, pocketing his phone. He might as well head back to the dorm and skim the history book Chiaki borrowed for him. 'But she'll return it next Thursday, so I guess I can try playing Dark Souls.'

"Too busy.." Chiaki puffed one side of her cheek, which made Yukizome pick Chiaki up like a potato. Although surprised, Chiaki maintained her composure and smashed the buttons to keep her character alive.

"Now! One more to go." Yukizome cheered, and Hajime has an inkling who it is.

"Are you talking about Kamukura-kun?" Chiaki drawled, sleepy eyes staring at him. _Chiaki never asked about Hajime's relation with Izuru, but she does know he's better than most in understanding the Ultimate._

"How about the Observatory? I hear it's a popular place for Ultimates to go in." Hajime waved his hand, hoping to not sound suspicious at all. _There's going to be a meteor shower later, and Izuru is definitely the type to observe the occurrence._

"He does seem like the type." Chiaki added in her thoughts to make it less suspicious.

"Let's go then~!" Yukizome walked forward with her students, turning left under Hajime's suggestion.

"..." Hajime watched them go, thinking. 'Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about her?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Onwards to the Anime plot


	5. Student Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hajime gains friends, he tends to focus on their well-being than his own set of issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROGRESS

Ever since Chiaki got Yukizome as a teacher, the gamer's been talking about her classmates a lot lately. (Hajime doesn't really need to know about these guys, but he might as well.)

Hajime knows Class 77-B has seventeen students, ~~one of them being his twin~~. Within the Reserve Course, Hajime learned some of the DO-NOT-APPROACH Ultimates being a part of Chiaki's class - the small yakuza, the creepy pervert, and that cursed guy. Chiaki assumes the cursed guy being Komaeda Nagito and the yakuza being Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko. Worryingly, Chiaki doesn't know who the creepy pervert is.

On the other hand, he's happy to learn Chiaki is gaining friends. Chiaki seems to be close with **Sonia Nevermind** , who are both clueless on many essential tasks to surviving alone. This enables Chiaki to befriend Tanaka Gundham and eventually Soda Kazuichi.

Chiaki is on speaking terms with **Izuru** , who is friends(?) with Nagito. The friendship has a question mark because Hajime later learns Nagito follows Izuru around. _Hajime doesn't know how to feel about that._ Nagito coincidentally lets Chiaki converse with Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Hanamura Teruteru. Teruteru is friends with the two athletes: Nidai Nekomaru and Owari Akane.

Chiaki also befriended **Tsumiki Mikan** out of empathy, the latter eventually introducing Chiaki to her other friends: Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru, and Saionji Hiyoko. Ibuki befriended Pekoyama Peko, who is also friends with Fuyuhiko, and Mitarai Ryota, the unfortunate male they saw Yukizome drag on their first meeting.

If Hajime didn't know any better, Chiaki might have pushed their investigation at the back grill. Problematic in his case because something truly worrisome is occurring in the Reserve Course Department. Students are dropping out of class for varying reasons. No one pays attention to the anomalies except their loved ones and, well... _Hajime, who's late for the mourning party_.

'How do I tell her?' Hajime pondered. Hajime wasn't strictly observant, only realizing something was definitely wrong after the sixth disappearance, which is in his class. He didn't think of it as a disappearance, more of expulsion from the school via notification. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was wrong.

'Where do I even start?' Hajime already notified his uncle, having the old man on the case. Unfortunately, the patterns are too vague and the evidence insufficient. Hajime doesn't know what to do. Of course, he shouldn't know what to do. He's just an average high school student-?!

"..." Hajime winced. _The headache is back._ Hajime pulled out his medicine bottle and popped one right in. He waits for a couple of minutes, but the effects are slower this time. Hajime decided to lay down on the bench.

_'God. Why is the sky red?'_

"..." Hajime closed his eyes, thoughts wandering on the next issue at hand. He hadn't told it to his uncle because he knew it would get him pulled out. He was hoping to say this to Chiaki, but he didn't want Chiaki to worry. One crucial piece of information he noticed all missing students have is that **they are all assigned in the dormitory.** That's right. He lost two of his dormmates in a week.

'And there's also that so-called **Hope Cultivation Plan**.' Hajime listened to some of the rumors in the dining hall during breakfast, a couple of students talking about taking the special _program_. Only those in the dormitory are given a notification about this special offer. Hajime might have obtained the application form, but he can't remember? 'Did I? I should know. I have to know. I-'

"Ack." Hajime can formulate his thoughts, but his thoughts are like daggers piercing through his head. _He could opt not to think, but that's ~~boring and~~ a_ waste. **Persevere. ****Think of other matters first.**

Since the Reserve course's midterms are over, they'll be having Summer break soon. The Department could have a summer camp, but there's the absence of a student council. This month is the time where the teachers will select the class representatives. Once the class representatives are chosen, there are some weeks allotted for the student council election. **_What else?_ ** Finals for the first semester in September, which is also the month Chiaki and the others will perform their talent to social media or whoever influential entity plans on coming. Chiaki will definitely try asking Izuru to help her practice. Payment of tuition fee would be around the end of said month, which his uncle might not be able to pay...

**Pay?**

_**Right.** The tuition fee. Someone visited me and..._

'I do have the application form for the **Hope Cultivation Plan.** '

"..." Hajime opened his eyes, blocking his vision with his arm. 'I just have to find it..?'

'Someone is coming?' Hajime slowly lowered his arm, mind buffering from the chemicals released by the medicine. _He'll have to tell his uncle about that._ Hajime blinked, anticipating the person to be Chiaki. He hasn't seen Chiaki for a while, not like he minds but the habit of eating with someone grew on him. 'Am I clingy? No way. I have no right to be.'

'But...' Hajime can't tell Chiaki his findings online. **This is important.** She has to know personally. Chiaki will gain free time eventually. 'She can't be busy forever, right?'

" **Hinata-kun?** " The person, who is definitely not Chiaki, greeted.

"!!!" Hajime made an embarrassing sound, quickly sitting up to look at the trespasser. It was Yukizome, Chiaki's teacher, who his friend saw as a role model. He again takes it with a grain of salt. Despite trusting Chiaki's analysis skills, he also knows the gamer having a poor relationship with her mother. Yukizome acts like a mother figure, which would inevitably affect Chiaki's perspective towards the woman.

'Or maybe I'm just paranoid?' Hajime slowly blinked, staring at the curious teacher. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same." Yukizome smiled, but Hajime only felt more guarded at the act. Hajime stares at her, waiting for her following statement. The woman asked, "How can you spend your precious break time alone? It's a waste!"

'I should say the same with you.' Hajime mildly raised his eyebrow, confused by the sudden question... _She's searching for information._ Of course, she's searching for information. _Didn't Chiaki elaborate on Yukizome's skillset?_ Hajime lets out a sigh, playing along. "And why are you here, teacher?"

"I wanted to learn a little more about the Reserve Course." The teacher blatantly told him. Hajime placed his hands on his lap, stunned at the woman's bold move. The teacher sat beside him, trying to look as harmless as a hamster. _Hamsters are not benign. Chiaki showed him a video of many hamsters hurting Kazuichi, and those fur balls are NOT harmless!_ Yukizome ended, "you're just the person for it. Why did you join the Reserve Course?"

"Ha..." Hajime closed his eyes, contemplating what cover story to use. He can't just tell her the truth. The most ridiculous fact that: (1) his uncle barged into his room, dropped a bunch of reviewers, and ordered him to start preparing for Hope's Peak entrance exam and; (2) enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy is the farthest thing in his future plan. The story itself sounded fictional. _Who wouldn't want to go into Hope's Peak?_ That question will pry open the can of worms Hajime cannot let anyone see because 'I highly believe Izuru will kill me.'

"I... I've always aimed to enter Hope's Peak Academy." Hajime opened his eyes, looking at the school. He's heard his classmates talk about their reasons. He can just say it verbatim. 'Not like an Ultimate will expect anything from an ordinary person.'

"So you enrolled into the Reserve Course?" Yukizome is always so cheerful _that it unsettles him._ Yukizome asked, "Is it because of your sibling?"

"No. I have no siblings. It's for the prestige." Hajime reaffirmed the majority's belief, needing to change the topic. "I also heard the school is offering a transfer option if anyone in the Reserve Course shows talent. Everyone knows about this fact."

"I see..." Yukizome grows quiet yet still curious about some issues. "But I swear I heard your voice before. It's familiar."

"Must be a coincidence." Hajime internally cursed GOD why HE decided to let his and Izuru's vocal cords sound the same. "Anyways, why are you asking a lowly reserve course student when you can ask one of my prof-?"

"Hinata-kun!" Yukizome interrupted him, showing him her finger. Hajime stared at the finger before looking at the unamused teacher. "You can't ever call yourself _lowly_!"

"Yes, ma'am.." Hajime had to lean away from the woman, needing his personal space. Girls are indeed frightening. 

"Good!" Yukizome stood up, giving him space. That's when the bell rang, causing both of them to pause. "I should go now. I'll ask you more later!"

...

"..." Watching the teacher retreat, Hajime wiped some sweat on his forehead.

'That was close..' Hajime pat himself on the back, slowly standing up. 'I guess I have to go to class. I should also try finding that application form. It could prove vital to the case.'

"?" Hajime paused, taking a few steps forward when he heard the familiar tapping noise of someone running. He quickly changed stance, taking one step back. **She's running.** If this person is who he thinks she is, then the female is running straight at him.

" **Hinata-kun!** " Chiaki yelled, sprinting right at him.

"Nanami?!" Hajime needed to prepare pronto, not wanting to wind up in the nurse's office and cause an alarm. 'What happened this time?'

"Catch!" Chiaki leaped forward, her arms raised at him. Hajime responded in turn by hugging her back, spinning his body to slow down the acceleration. _He thanked himself for working out._

"!!!" Hajime laughed at the randomness, decelerating his spin until he could place Chiaki down on the ground. Chiaki's smile made him laugh harder. _Confusion, adrenaline, and relief mixing in one space._ Hajime asked, "What's that all about?"

"I made you smile~" Chiaki wasn't holding her game console, tilting her head as she remained in his arms. "I wanted to make you smile. Sorry if I haven't been talking to you for a while."

"It's fine. I'm also busy with my own class. ~~(What a lie.)~~ Just because you're stressed doesn't mean you get to go at me." Hajime teased, removing his arms from her and recovered their personal boundaries. 'This gamer has no sense of personal space.'

"So what's the issue? You do know classes are starting." Hajime placed one hand on his hips. Chiaki remained grinning, scheming of something small scale. _Chiaki can't harm anyone. Not like the others._

"I need you to help me search for fun multiplayer games." Chiaki raised her hands up, clenching them as if it's of dire importance. "I want to test something."

"Sure, sure. Let's do that after class." Hajime wanted to rub his cheek. 'It's been a while since I smiled so wide.'

"That's a promise." Chiaki raised her pinky, and Hajime laughed again.

"This is silly, Nanami." Hajime pointed out, yet he linked his pinky finger with hers. "You know, if you plan on having a gaming day, you'll have to talk with your classmates."

"I know." Chiaki smiled, ~~unaware her friend pushed his problem down to prioritize her cause~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Inevitable


	6. Reunion(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is romantically inexperienced, understandable since Hajime: (1) went to an all boy's school; (2) has low self-esteem and; (3) is dense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Foreshadowing  
> \- Sibling dynamic  
> \- Relationship fluidity

Although Chiaki begged Hajime to cook for the class, Hajime managed to counter-persuade the gamer and enlist the Ultimate Cook's assistance to make the class meal instead. Not only will it be less work for them, but the act of feeding everyone will increase the class's confidence towards Teruteru. _Hajime wondered if he made Chiaki impartial to his cooking since he usually cooks the gamer dinner whenever she visits._

 **Who knew choosing games would be challenging?** Games explicitly for everyone in Chiaki's class to enjoy. _Chiaki isn't picky, enjoying virtually all games available._ They spent a day's worth digging through archives and trends to get a total of 8 interesting games.

[A luck-based game, a racing games, a trivia game, a classic game, a fighter games, a mystery game, a horror game, a shooting game. . .]

The last genre represented the trending games in the West, which they tried first before adding it to the game pile. Hajime and his twin were never allowed to hold a gun by their parents, so this virtual experience of using a firearm felt pretty new for him.

*Beep*

"Hm?" Hajime picked up his phone, receiving a message from Nanami's father? Thankfully, their teacher went absent today, leaving their class to do whatever they want. He's currently in the computer area, browsing on any information regarding the Overseas Branch. No such luck on his end, or maybe he simply doesn't know what to focus on?

**[Visit Chiaki and check if she's okay.]**

*Beep*

**[Report to me ASAP]**

*Beep*

**[I will pay you.]**

'Desperate, isn't he?' Hajime blinked, pocketing his phone. Nanami's dad has crazy intuition, able to detect what will happen to his daughter, even more, the tragedy occurred. In this case, the gaming day Chiaki hosted for her class. 'Did something happen?'

'But would the school notify the student's parents?' Hajime returned the computer card to the librarian, obtaining his student ID back. 'As if.'

"..." Hajime hummed, exiting the computer room and heading downstairs to his next destination. 'Now that I think about it. This will be the first time I'll be heading towards the Main Campus.'

'What excuse will I use?' Hajime may have loosened up security in the Reserve Course, but never the Main Campus. 'How could I when the head security is friends with _that_ teacher?'

"..." Hajime didn't stop walking, already out of the school building and towards the gates. The Reserve Building is pretty far from the main campus, so he has time to think of a plan. He memorized the general layout Chiaki made, but the gamer didn't help him figure out the patrol routines or the camera placement.

Hajime could avoid getting detected by guards, but his actions might get recorded on cam. That only means he can't avoid confrontation. He'll have to converse with the security guards and hope he won't end up like the other students who got beaten up or blacklisted.

'Wait. There's another way!' Hajime paused, turning and rushing back to his locker room. There is a way to avoid recognition through the cameras. [ **Chiaki's hoodie** ] The hoodie will be his ticket to the third solution. Hajime removed his uniform's outer jacket, preferring to wear less than three layers of clothing.

...

'I feel _so_ safe.' Hajime let out a huff of air, wearing the cat hoodie as he observed the guards chatting away. _I guess it's my lucky day._ Hajime tugged the hoodie over his head, obscuring his face when he scurried forward. He quickly went towards the bushes, kneeling down as he watched the next set of guards walk through the gates.

'I wonder who else takes the security team's recklessness to their advantage?' Hajime pondered, standing up to run towards the campus when the coast is clear. _The logical step would be to disguise yourself as one of the Ultimates._ Hajime wished he could, but he can't. Hope's Peak Academy only sells its uniforms to the respective department. 'And I have yet to uncover the Reserve Course's black market.'

'Now, where is she?' Hajime entered the Main campus, scanning the large entrance. He considered asking Chiaki for her uniform, but it's too tight for him. 'Maybe I should buy a Reserve Course's skirt and give it to her? I won't put it past her to explore the Reserve Course.'

'I took a while to get here, so maybe Nanami is in the nurse's office?' Hajime theorized, walking past a group of students laughing. 'Most possible reason for being in the nurse's office would be food poisoning or an accident.'

'I don't know what's worse.' Hajime sighed, slowly pushing the door open. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. Hajime didn't remove the hoodie just yet, spotting a camera facing the entrance. He held his hoodie down until he reached its blind spot. He lifted the hoodie, feeling hot from the warm clothing. 'Wish Autumn comes sooner.'

'There's Chiaki.' Hajime perked up at the sight of his friend resting on the bed, walking towards the sleeping gamer. He scanned around, finding no chair near the beds.

'I doubt she minds.' Hajime sat on the female's bed, who keeps playing Heavy music on the rooftops.

'What do I tell your dad?' Hajime crossed his arm, furrowing his eyebrows at Chiaki. Now he's reached a wall, not thinking through with his plan. He did find Chiaki, but he expected her to be awake by the time he visits. 'I should have messaged her first.'

'Now what?' Hajime hummed, closing his eyes. He could check the records, but he was never fast enough to return all the documents when the nurse visited. He could wait for the nurse or Chiaki's classmate, but they might interrogate him/Chiaki on their relationship. _They have a bizarre friendship going between them, and he doesn't feel like unraveling it today._

"You think a lot, Hinata-kun." Chiaki whispered, making him open his eyes. Chiaki smiled, lightly blushing as she faced his direction. "I can hear your thoughts from here."

"S-sorry. Your father called, and I don't know what to tell him." Hajime dropped his arms, leaning forward and resting his hands on the side of Chiaki's bed. He scrutinized his friend once more, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Was the gaming day a bust?"

"No. We had fun." Chiaki tried sitting up, but her head dropped on the pillow. Hajime frowned, unsure what to do right now. The gamer pushed herself to sit up, causing more distress for the worrywart when she struggled. "Tell dad I'm fine. He trusts you."

"Fine." Hajime relented, pulling back to text the adult while Chiaki continues trying to sit up. "I'm guessing either an accident or food poisoning."

"Neither?" Chiaki leaned on her pillow, which she used to cushion her back from the metal bed frame. "Our class accidentally ingested aphrodisiac-"

'What?!' Hajime almost yelled but refrained himself. His facial expression, however, was a dead giveaway with how he's feeling.

"But before anything horrible happened, I stopped it..." Chiaki stared at him with another type of smile. _It made the boy wonder how she could smile all the time._ Chiaki fiddled with her fingers, missing her game console. "...And I somehow wound up here."

"Did someone at least record how everyone reacted?" Hajime pocketed his phone, counting his money in his head if he could purchase the video. _Izuru taking it would be the same as watching himself take one, right?_ Hajime could also cash in a favor from one of the security team. "Never mind. I can have someone check the cameras... Or did your venue have no cameras?"

"I don't know if Koizumi-san managed to..." Chiaki drawled, turning towards the other beds. "But I chose a classroom with no cameras because Kamukura-kun doesn't like them."

"Ah..." Hajime followed her gaze, turning his back to see Chiaki's sleeping classmates - an albino resting on the last bed and a girl with horns. 'The girl must be Mioda and the other one... Komaeda?'

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Chiaki wondered. Hajime thought about it, staring at the bedridden duo.

"I'm sure they will be." Hajime can trust Mioda to get back on her feet, but the pale complexion of that Komaeda guy somewhat worries him. **Drugs don't mix well with each other**. Then again, Hope's Peak would never let any Ultimate die in their grounds.

"Is something wrong-?" Hajime looked at Chiaki, who's looking at the curtains towards the door.

'Please tell me it's the Ultimate doctor or something along those lines.' Hajime was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't hear the noise outside the door. 'That's definitely the sound of girls.'

" **We're here~** " Yukizome opened the door just as Hajime stood up.

'Calm down!' Hajime should have expected this! Of course, the class will visit their classmates. Of course, he chose to check on Chiaki before class ends. Hajime can feel Chiaki staring at him, but he'll ignore her. 'I can get out of here. Alive.'

"Hello, Hinata-kun." Yukizome entered the room, accompanied by her wards. "Here to visit, Nanami-san?"

"Yes." Hajime looked at his odds. He can see Chiaki's friend Sonia, the nurse with the two extras.

"I'll be going then-" Hajime's brain stopped working at the incoming doom. He never imagined his twin to tag along with a crowd. _Izuru must see one of the people here as his friends._ Hajime is proud his twin managed to gain friends, but really? 'Why now?'

"?" Before Hajime could react and do something stupid, Izuru looked right at him.

Both twins stared at each other.

"Hajime." Izuru stared at him passively, not moving from ~~the only safe exit~~ his spot.

"Kamukura." Hajime greeted in turn. Sadly, Hajime knows precisely what is going in his twin's head. Izuru narrowed his eyes.

'I'm fucked.' Hajime stood at Chiaki's bedside, debating whether to use the window or risk getting caught (Hajime cannot emphasize this clearly) by the Ultimate Hope.

They were at a standstill.

Izuru processing his emotions before acting. ~~Hajime will use his emotions against him.~~ Hajime weighing his actions before moving. _Izuru won't make his life easy._

* * *

"W-what's going on?" Tsumiki asked, confused at the tense atmosphere.

"Dunno." Chiaki feigns ignorance, opening the window shutters for her accomplice. _Hajime silently thanked her._ She sits close to the window, somewhat blocking Hajime's body movement from his suspicious twin. "Do you have homework tonight, Hinata-kun?"

"Nope." Hajime slightly leaned close to the window towards Chiaki, pushing Mioda's bed with his right foot. _Outside, he can hear staff members preparing a banquet for a special event._

'What luck.' Olive green eyes remain trained at Izuru, who now knows Chiaki as his partner-in-crime. Izuru can also hear the people outside, but Hajime is used to playing the white piece. 'Don't fail me now, legs.'

"Let's play games later," Chiaki muttered close to Hajime's ear, yet her gaze is staring at her classmates. Too bad Izuru has accurate hearing, or his twin would interrogate Chiaki first ~~and give him a five-minute head start~~.

" _Later._ " Hajime agreed hastily, opening the window in one move before using Mioda's bed to shoot up and get through the window. He heard girls scream in the room, but Hajime needs to run for his life.

'Not today!' Hajime yelled in his head, diving right into the crowd. To be more specific, under the table. The momentum caused him to slide against the marble floor, emerging out of the table and towards a surprised waiter.

"He's the son of the Kamukura family," Hajime told the man, pointing his finger towards his twin. _He's fast!_ Hajime knows the school has an event, and one of the essential stockholders of the school would be his biological family. ~~Everyone wants to look good in front of a Kamukura.~~

"Thank you for the advice." The adult smiled, but Hajime was already running. 

'That would give me three minutes.' Hajime estimated, sprinting towards the school's specialized Gym. Hajime can't return to the Reserve Course just yet because that would be too predictable.

'All I have to do is not taking the obvious choice and suffer later.' Hajime has to leave the school grounds through the Main Campus. The school has four main entrances. ~~Hajime isn't ready to talk to Izuru, and maybe he never will~~.

'I was never good at faking things, but what do I have to lose?'Hajime plucked a dying tree branch, turning again but tossing the branch in the opposite direction. 'If I'm lucky, Izuru would get bored and give up.'

[Izuru did NOT give up. Hajime ended up sleeping in a cafe.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: **forced** inevitable meeting


	7. Transferee's Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime understands Izuru, which also makes him pretty important to his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Anime plot continuation  
> \- Character development  
> \- School life

Hajime thanked Yukizome for distracting Izuru, or he would have never been able to go to class. ** Why won't he give up? Izuru isn't the type to actively pursue something.  **

His dormmates wondered where he's sleeping for the past three days, but Hajime told them about his part-time jobs, so they left him be. _Yes. Hajime has part-time jobs, but it's online part-time jobs._ **Not a lie, but not the truth either.** ~~Honestly, Hajime slept in different beverage-related shops with one eye open~~. Izuru's luck almost caught him yesterday.

Hajime hasn't seen Chiaki after running out of the nurse's office, but he communicated with her through mobile devices two days ago. Two days ago because Izuru later found out Chiaki was talking to him in guild chat. _RIP Chiaki._ **It was for a good cause.** Chiaki's manic text messages crying for help lulled him to sleep, getting a good three hours before rudely awakened by a student.

...

'I can't run forever..' Hajime groaned, arm propped up so he can rest the side of his face on the palm of his hand. While Hajime certainly doesn't want to talk to Izuru, Hajime also needs to kickstart the student council in the Reserve Course **very soon**. He also has to stop the possible candidates from committing suicide due to various concerns. ~~Not just the potential candidates but also their loved ones.~~

'Why can't adults do their job right?' Hajime might as well barge into the principal's office to get an actual guidance counselor because of how many students he had to comfort. 'If they can allot some funds on the health bill... Gosh. I even ran out of my coffee stash. All I have is that damn orange juice!'

*ding dong ding dong*

'Not like orange juice is bad, but it has a strange aftertaste. Whoever made the packet has no taste..' Hajime sighed, closing his eyes when the bell rang. The more Hajime recalls the words told to him by several students, the more he feels out of place in this joint. He shouldn't be the one to keep students going. He's a high school student trying to get things done one step at a time. 'For a school called Hope's Peak, its students aren't really hopeful.'

'If I start at the beginning of October, I'll have it going before December.' Hajime doesn't mind. Opportunity never follows his schedule, always so finicky with the individuals he meets. Speaking of transferees, Hajime was surprised to see only one transferee in their section. 'Strange. She reminds me of someone... But who?'

'Must be in Nanami's class. I could ask her- (Hajime sighs again.) Right. _Izuru._ ' Hajime grabbed the chocolate bread he purchased hours before he learned Izuru visited the shop, staring at the Main Campus. 'Nanami better not have skipped sleep, or I'll replace all her games to dating sims for a week.'

'I wonder what Izuru did to her? I know Izuru wouldn't hurt anyone, but it's been seven years since I last saw him. Nanami's father would call me if something bad happens to her, so that means it's a good thing, right?' Hajime removed the plastic on the bread, taking a bite of it.

"?!" Hajime's eyes widened, staring back at the bread. 'Why the hell is this stale when I bought it four hours ago?'

'But if I don't eat it, I'm wasting my money.' Hajime groaned, resigned to consume the old bread. Speaking of finances, he finally found the application form and showed it to his uncle. Weird how his uncle said it's not good enough evidence, but he's the professional. If worse comes to worst, his uncle might ask him to try participating in one. 'And he wonders why kids are afraid of him.'

"Hey."

'Must be a mistake.' Hajime ignores the voice, wanting to sulk more on how to get past Izuru to talk with Chiaki about his latest findings. He knows he told Chiaki the news, but his friend seems too busy researching about field trips. _Yeah. Hajime eventually had to help her coordinate face-palming when the homeroom teacher and his assistant were usually absent from the teacher's lounge._ Hajime chewed on his food, 'I thought the bread would taste better if I eat some more... I was wrong.'

"Hey! I'm talking to you." The blonde speaks again.

"Hm?" Hajime is compelled to respond lest his classmates think she's bullying him. ~~Hajime did help create and monitor the study groups.~~ Hajime looked at the new transferee, curious what she wants to say. 'Yeah... She does look like someone I know.'

"I noticed you're always looking towards the Main Course Building." The girl began, but Hajime is more focused on the shade of her hair and that facial structure.

'Someone in Chiaki's class has the same shade.' Hajime pondered. 'Was it Hiyoko? No. Hiyoko has a lighter shade. Sonia? Not possible. Sonia doesn't have any siblings. Fuyuhiko?'

'If I listened to the teacher, I wouldn't be guessing..' Hajime wanted to hit himself with this stale bread _ ~~,~~_ ~~but that would attract attention~~ _._ Hajime sat straight, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. So what?"

"I bet you have no friends." The girl, ~~Hajime realized he doesn't know the name~~ , smiled. _Hajime internally panics and scrambles to find something to help his memory before he's forced to say her name._ The blonde sat on his classmate's table beside his, still talking. "Not that I do, either..."

'Well, not if that's how you greet people.' Hajime held back his remark. This girl talks similar to the Ultimates he's met outside the gates or those self-entitled kids hanging out in the so-called club rooms. "Shouldn't you talk to the class representative? It's best to familiarize yourself with your surroundings."

"I'm not going to stay here for long." The female also noticed their classmates' attention, irked. _The girl certainly has an authoritative aura._ Hajime took note of this. The girl continued, "I'm not like them."

"?" Hajime doesn't understand what she's going on about. He's heard his uncle try to convince some of his colleague's kids to go to the Reserve Course, but the kids refused. Of course, they'll refuse 'because why would an Ultimate accede to enroll in a strict study program?'

"What talent do you think you have then?" Hajime asked, trying to keep the peace. _His classmates are staring._ He won't tolerate internal strife in his section, even if it's a tsundere girl. Yep. Hajime figured the woman out. _Tsundere._ Hajime wondered if Fuyuhiko is a tsundere. 'Can being a tsundere be passed down through genes?'

"Think? I **do** have a talent. I'm **the Ultimate Little Sister** , after all." The girl's answer made Hajime slowly blink.

"Come again?" Hajime never thought such a title would exist. If he can recall his biological parent's explanation of the word **talent** . [Talent is an innate ability that allows someone to perform an activity exceptionally well. ] Hajime's brain can't seem to process her words, denying the possibility. 'How the bloody hell does one be the ideal little sister?'

"You should know the organized crime group with over 30,000 members, the Kuzuryu-gumi?" The girl gave a rhetorical question. _Of course, everyone knows that yakuza group after its recent takeover with the other... yakuza._ Hajime can't recall the other one, but his uncle made a big deal out of it.

'So that's how a female Fuyuhiko looks as a girl.' Hajime can now see the similar traits this girl has with Fuyuhiko. Hajime asked for clarification, "Does that mean you're...?"

"Yes, the Kuzuryu gang is my family, and my brother is the heir, the Ultimate gangster." The girl proudly proclaims, laying out her logic. "And with an incredible big brother like that, it has to mean I'm an Ultimate Little Sister."

'Is that so?' Hajime leaned away from the woman, thinking if the woman is misguided. While studies show that Ultimates influence their family to simulate talent, the government has records proving the studies to be false. Apparently, the government is just as invested in talent as Hope's peak. 'It's only a matter of time of who manages to master the production process.'

"What do you say? Makes perfect sense, right?" The girl looked haughtily at him.

'No. It makes absolutely no sense.' Hajime once more held back his comment. Hajime rests his elbow on his desk, debating what to say. Just from those words, Hajime has a feeling this girl wants to be on even grounds with her brother. _If he were the younger brother, would he act the same? Would he look at Izuru like a role model or grow to detest the Ultimate Hope with every fiber of his being?_ Hajime sealed the plastic bag for the stale bread, bringing out a small carton of milk his female classmate offered him. "The usual method to enter the Main Course would be to get scouted or by taking the test."

"The school only has a handful of talent scouts." The girl puts out a valid point. Hajime recalled his biological father trying to teach him to spot talented individuals for more robust connections, but Hajime has no interest in that. The blonde stared at the Main campus, muttering. "It doesn't mean that I have no talent."

"Why?" She stared back at him. "Don't you want to leave this place?"

'I do.' Hajime poked a hole into the milk drink, taking a sip. He sets the milk down, staring at the woman he has yet to learn the name. 'But I'm here out of obligation.'

"Whatever. You're such an open book." The female commented, shaking Hajime out of his train of thoughts. _He's heard that comment a ton of times. From his twin to his parents all the way to even that green-haired little Ultimate he saw at the playground._ ~~But they say it's a good thing. How the hell is that a good thing?!~~ The transferee tapped her fingers on the desk, declaring. "As if I care if you want to stay here. I'll do whatever it takes to get into the Main Course."

'Why are you telling me this?' Hajime blinked. That's also something Hajime wants to talk about if he ever managed to avail a counselor. **People frequently talk to him about their problems, motives, and activity for no fucking reason  . ** Hajime is fine making friends, but do people have to dump their burden on him without warning?

"Because everyone in this class cares about your opinion." The girl flipped her hair. Hajime hummed, not exactly disturbed by the thought. Their class may have a friendly class representative, but anyone who stays in this classroom long enough will learn immediately that the ones who decide are the three students.

> The female ~~sociopath~~ informant that obsesses over gyaru stuff. The charismatic ~~smoker~~ jock who might actually be a hidden Ultimate. Then there's Hajime, the guy who has to deal with everyone's BS.

"Say~ If there's someone in the Main Course who were to quit, I might be able to fill the vacancy!" Fuyuhiko's sister is either joking or going loco. _Everyone knows Hope's Peak doesn't give a damn about its student size._ It's quality over quantity. The principle doesn't apply to the Reserve Course because the school needs X amount of funds. "Like a certain girl with freckles whom I hate-"

*slam*

'My bread.' Hajime watched his sealed bread fall onto the floor when a female classmate slammed her hand on his table. 'Whatever. No loss.'

"Natsumi." His classmate helped Hajime learn the name of Fuyuhiko's sister. "You're not planning anything weird, are you?!"

"?" Hajime's sleep-deprived brain can't recognize the girl in front of him, but it's not enough to stop Hajime from asking. "Do you know each other?"

"Not really. Sato-san and I were in the same Photography Club at our last school." Natsumi also helped Hajime find out this woman in front of his desk. The fact Natsumi said it in a teasing voice makes him believe these two might be friends-

"If you dare do something to Mahiru, I'll never let you get away with it!" Sato declaring this statement to the daughter of a Yakuza gang is one of the dumbest things Hajime's seen today. But then again, Sato is also the daughter of a respected police inspector in Tokyo.

'Too sleepy to deal with this BS.' Hajime rests his cheek back on the palm of his hand, eyes drooping at the slightly amusing sight. If these two were indeed classmates, would that mean the Kuzuryu clan has connections with the government to get away with their crimes? A more interesting idea to ponder. Would the Kuzuryu use their link to have their heirs enter Hope's Peak for prestige? This concept dragged the brunette even deeper.  


' ~~Are the Ultimates who enter Hope's Peak truly ultimates?~~ '

"Don't you suddenly just come up to me and start spewing bullshit!" Natsumi lashed out. No one intruded on the conversation, aware that everything will be all right as long as Hajime is there. "Was I talking to you? Oh, wait! I **wasn't**."

'She has a point there.' Hajime yawned, thanking his classmate, who silently picked up his bread before retreating from the angry femme fatale. However, Hajime can understand where Sato's coming from. A lot of reserve students are dropping like flies. There are also kidnapping incidents occurring in areas close to Hope's Peak. 'Simple logic dictates the yakuza could be the reason for the kidnappings.'

"I know you're planning something!" Sato argued. "That's why I'm here to tell you to stop spouting your weird plots! It's not going to work!"

"Don't be so familiar with me, you plain jane." Natsumi leaned close to Hajime's side but refusing to look away from the angered classmate.

"?" Hajime knows that tactic. _It reminds him of Izuru, signaling they escape the boring situation._ Hajime could act dumb, but maybe she knows a great spot where he can sleep without Izuru finding him. 'Might as well...?'

"You can't do anything without hiding behind your parents!" Sato did a low blow. _Everyone knows parents are a terrible subject to bring out in section A._ They're the best of the batch. Everyone expects them to perform well, despite the low rewards. Hajime already stood up, but it seems someone is actually coming forward to stop the conflict.

"Stop this!" Chiaki's classmate rushed forward, holding Sato's hand. They looked into each other's eyes, making Hajime sleepily conclude the two are a couple.

"Long time no see, Koizumi-san." Natsumi sneered, voice sickeningly sweet. "What is a girl from the Main Course doing here?"

"I just.." Koizumi clutched Sato's arm. Hajime assumes the trio might have been in a relationship in the past.

'In the end, the one who wound up together was Sato and Koizumi.' Hajime took a sip of the sweet milk, 'Or I'm wrong. I hope I'm wrong. Shit. But what if I'm not?'

"Don't tell me?" Natsumi crossed her arms, regaining her ground. "You've come here to mock these talentless losers?"

'Effective.' Hajime might actually be wrong to categorize Natsumi off as a delinquent. Although saying that statement will logically cause the Reserve student to direct their anger at the speaker, Natsumi effectively referred it to Koizumi while appearing to be on their side. 'She might not be the Ultimate little sister, but maybe...'

"Hinata-kun?" Chiaki called out, which stunned practically everyone. The Ultimate gamer held her gaming console close to her chest, blossom pink eyes staring back at him.

"Nanami." Hajime greeted and noticed the albino swordswoman, Pekoyama, beside the Ultimate gamer. 'What's going on?'

"Are we interrupting something?" Chiaki asked. Before Hajime could respond, Natsumi beat him to it.

"No. We're just joking around." Natsumi looked away from the duo, ignoring Sato's growing rage, and smiled at Hajime. "Right, _Hinata-kun_?"

'You sly bitch.' Hajime thought. Agree, and Sato will consider him an enemy. Disagree and face the risk of causing a ruckus. Hajime chooses the other option.

"It's not my place to talk about that," Hajime explained, but now he made both parties wary of him. Hajime inquired, getting out of his seat. "Let's talk outside. I'm thirsty. You coming, Natsumi?"

"Hm." Natsumi side-eyed the duo before following him. Hajime waved his hand, signaling the class rep to take over as usual.  


* * *

Hajime knew something was amiss when an Ultimate came over to visit, especially when it's Chiaki. Chiaki never entered the Reserve Course Department without notifying him. _The Reserve Course department is starting to fight back, continuing the cycle of violence._

'Yeah... Didn't expect this..' Hajime walked beside Chiaki. The gamer fell for Izuru's story and decided Hajime has to meet with his twin. Yukizome's also gullible enough to plan a meeting of sorts for her class to meet each other's friends or something along those lines.

'But where did she get the handcuffs?' Hajime stared at the metal locked at his right wrist. 'And where would she hide the key?'

"I already told you I'm fine," Natsumi told her message to Peko for the third time, annoyed at how persistent the swordsman is being. "Shouldn't you be with my brother?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peko feigns ignorance. _Chiaki and Hajime took note of that._

"Can I sleep in your room instead?" Hajime proposed while Natsumi glare at the security guards. He's snuck in Chiaki's room once, and the gamer has a lot of plushies and pillows.

"Nope." Chiaki shook her head, "settle your differences."

"Uh-huh." Hajime spotted the head of security: Judo.. Jubo? Hajime jolted awake when the Ultimate boxer glared at him as if aware he got his name wrong. 'Is everyone a mind reader?'

"You're easy to understand." Chiaki corrected, playing her games.

'Do I have to take plastic surgery?' Hajime glanced behind him to see the photographer and Sato several feet away from him. Hajime looked back, staring up at the campus. 'If I'm lucky, Sato and Natsumi will hog the spot light while I search for the key.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: Two contrasting departments

**Author's Note:**

> Also, we'll need Hajime alive to witness the post-tragedy. Since this is my first time writing in this fandom, I appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
